


One Wondrous Wednesday

by Floris_Oren



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: AU, Evil!CNN, Evil!Wanda, He's turned over a new leaf, I write CNN instead of Fox because it's lame and I want people to realize that, It was pointed out to me and it's a totes valid crit, Justin Hammer is not a creep, Justin and Lucino just want the best for Tony, M/M, Multi, Other tags to be added, Pro Tony Stark, T'Challa is mostly mentioned, also Capitalism is great in this fic, anti-team captain america, don't expect a lot of canon continuity, if you like CNN than don't read this story, it's just me trolling, just saying, lol, may be TOO pro-Tony too, or people he likes in general, prequel fic, seriously, so if you're looking for a balanced look, team iron an, the Protect Tony Stark squad, the many names Justin gives his lovers, this may not be a fic for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Justin Hammer does his best to keep Tony Safe. He and Lucino are two dorks in love and Tony doesn’t know what’s gonna hit him.____Sequel to "Not Like Them."





	1. Letters (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Not Like Them". and in this fic I shall explore the burgeoning relationship between Justin, Lucino and Tony, Justin/Lucino is already established.

~*~

Dear Lucino: I humbly implore you of much needed advice…

 

It all happened last week; the day just so happened to be a Wednesday; that one day of the week where you’re relieved that it is a glorious Wednesday. No matter what happened on said day. It is one more closer to the weekend. 

 

Unless one is I; Justin Hammer. Former owner of Hammer Industries, made especially to compete with Stark Industries. Who just so happened to be in proximity to a certain Siberian Bunker doing NOTHING AT ALL. Seriously. I was just in my jet going hime after a long meeting about our lost building in - I forgot where - due to the Avengers breaking up. 

 

Of course I had to go see my little pumpkin, Tony. Okay, okay. I did try to kill him. I was being rather selfish. It happens. I’ve been working to be better. Not better than him. But better than I was. See, character arcs do so happen to very minor people. And I must say that I’m doing a rather good job. In fact, Hammond Security and Technology wasn’t doing a horrible job either. I took a page out of Tony’s book and made a very promising lady friend my CEO. Honestly, she is thriving and doesn’t need me at all. Good thing glass ceilings are invisible. 

 

Anyway - so there I was in my jet. Doing NOTHING AT ALL. when I got a call from Friday. Whom I found out is Tony’s new AI. I was the only person within miles of this secret Nazi bunker and so the only person able to help my dear littlest Pumpkin. 

 

Of course I couldn’t just LEAVE them there. I mean, I might have tried to kill him in the past but that bonds people. And besides I had served my time, paid the fines, rebuild the Stark Expo. It was fine, we were fine. 

 

I had a Doctor with me who I was giving a ride home too as well; and we landed the jet and went into the empty bunker. We gathered Pumpkin and his suite as best we could and the damn stupid shield while we were at it. My Doctor friend got Tony situated in my quarters. It being the only place in the jet for a double bed. And I called Pepper.

 

Of course she didn’t understand at first, but eventually I got through to her. And I promised to bring Pumpkin back in better shape than I found him. Along with some other things I happened upon while we were finding him. 

 

I don’t know. Lucino. I couldn’t do anything while a bunch of super nerds were running around in their tight spandex being selfish assholes to the world; and Tony did everything he could to stop them.  

 

I don’t know if he’ll listen to me. I also can’t believe I am hand writing a letter to you; what heathen doesn’t have an e-mail address????? 

 

~*~

 

Justin, 

 

The fact that you even wrote to me on actual parchment gives me life; so I shant be getting an e-mail and you’ll just have to come visit my castle or write me. As it stands. Tony Stark is one man you cannot bulldoze over. It’s been done and he’s learnt that particular lesson rather hard. 

 

It is best to be gentle with him. Let him come to you. I dare say that Captain idiotic and his merry band of morons made the lesson stick as well; he won’t be easy to woo. Yes. I said Woo. because that’s exactly what we are going to do. Dear husband of mine. Honestly. You think no one saw your obvious crush on dear Mr. Stark when you practically stole his invention and made them into murder bots? As much as I appreciate Doctor Doom. You came up with that idea originally and therefore you own the copywrite. 

 

Ah. back to business. My dear daughter Whitney has an e-mail address and has been communicating with Ms. Potts on the matter. Despite our history with her friend, it is odd that they are willing to be in cahoots with us but then again. The Betrayal must be affecting her just as badly. 

 

I hear that he has yet to regain consciousness. 

 

Please write again soon my dear. 

 

  1. Nefario



 

  1. Tony is not a Pumpkin. Come up with a better pet name, love. 



 

~*~

 

Lucy, 

 

I dare say you are right on all accounts. I was giving it a re-think and trying to be sensible to Tony’s needs. It’s not like a lot of people have done that for him lately. And I have decided to be very gentle when I finally see him. He isn’t in a good spot at all. And no, I am afraid to say that he’s still in a coma. 

 

I also gave you a copy of what I found in the bunker; that Rogers fellow NEARLY BEAT HIS CHEST IN WITH THAT DAMN SHIELD. How Tony survived that I shall never know. 

 

And now….I don’t know. I don’t know. It was one thing when this was all advertised as a simple disagreement and everyone was just being extra as fuck; but this is different. Captain America nearly murdered Iron Man. 

 

I mean, okay, I nearly did murder him too but this is different. Because Tony saw ME coming. He saw it from a mile away. And I owned up to it and I took my lumps. He sent me a gift basket and basically told me to never fuck with him again when I got out of prison. But, this is different. 

 

Rogers isn’t going to own up to Tony about it; he’s going to send some stupid letter with a burner phone and keep Tony in this toxic ‘relationship’ and use the man again; he’ll say all the “right” things to Tony and Tony will believe him and they’ll save the world again from whatever space threat Tony knows is going to happen. Rogers will make himself out to be the one man that can help Tony. 

 

And I am here to say that is bullshit; I’m spilling the tea and salting the Earth. The Bohemian in me rails against the world. Tony has options. We need to be one of them. 

 

Anyway - Pumpkin isn’t good enough for you? What about……………….our precious?????

 

  1. Hammer-stammer



 

~*~

 

Jay-Jay, 

 

Since we are devolving our given names to horrible playground insults I give to you the above. Also. I do wish to be one of Tony options. I’m sorry to hear about his a coma. It will come. He is stronger than everyone assumes. 

 

The Maggia are clamoring for justice; they may not like Tony - but they hate the Rouges far more. I haven’t a reason not to dissuade them of their purpose. 

 

Ps. Tony is not a Ring of all Power. You are such a nerd. 

 

~*~

 

**_To whom it may concern -_ **

 

**_My name is Captain Steve Grant Rogers. I know that you must have heard a lot of things about what went down between myself and Mr. Stark. It pains me to say it, but it had to be done._ ** **_FUCK YOU._ **

 

**_I was wondering if you’d be interested in siding with us? Even a little….._ **

 

{the ‘Fuck you’ is written in with a blood red pen.}

 

~*~

 

LUCIONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS HAD THE AUDACITY TO ASK ME TO FUND THEM; Well, I assume so. Cpatain dickface said “side” with them. And in another life I would have. I hate to say it but I would have done so just to piss Kitten off. 

*sigh* 

 

I am such a horrible person. 

 

Justin. 

 

~*~

 

My dearest, 

 

You are human; it is nothing to be ashamed of. I have done some horrible things to our Kitten as well. And he’s forgiven us. Maybe we should talk to him face to face. And let him know that we are going to support them. I am certain that between us and other superheros we can solve this Thanos issue. 

 

I love you. 

 

Lucino. 

 

  1.  It is hilarious that you only use my name when you’re angry. 



 

~*~

 

Lucino-bubion

 

I use your name all the time when I’m alone and have nothing better to do. -_~ lol. Also. Tony’s awake. I heard about it from my CEO; Josephine is the bomb. I swear. I am kinda scared of her. 

 

Anyway. Anyway…..ANYWAY….

 

What was I gonna say, I forgot. Ummmmm……

 

Moving on. Kitten is getting a lot of attention from other people about this fall out. I think we’re the only ones with copies of the tape. But let’s destroy them to make sure no one gets them and puts them out I’d hate for anyone to see it. 

 

I’m going to visit soon. I look forwards to kissing you. By dearest. *smooches* 

 

Justin. 

 

  1. Is Kitten our pet name for Tony-bony? 



 

~*~

 

Justina, 

 

There you go again. But I am fond of you so I shall allow it. ANd yes, I think Kitten shall do. 

 

I am going to see Tony as soon as he is strong enough. And I await your visit with the most excitement. 

 

Lucino.

 

ps.Whitney has sound proofed our room, she said that she didn’t want to hear the soundtrack to our love making.

 

~*~

  
  



	2. party aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin does his best, Tony is numb to the world. and this is the beginning to a better friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens right after the party scene where Sam, Clint and Steve try to kidnap Tony. It may be prudent to read that chapter. Since it's the easiest time to set this chapter. also, this story is HIGHLY AU. so don't expect a lot of canon except for the older movies. I've yet to see the Thanos one or black panther so this is going to be highly subjective to what I understand so far.

~*~

 

Justin paced the living room of his penthouse Lelon on Street; it is by far not the highest building in New York; but it gives an interesting view of Stark Tower; and a different view is what Tony needed. The superhero is in the guest room being seen by Justin’s Psychiatrist Nakshakra Hardish and his personal Doctor Miro Dinev. 

 

Their families are from two different parts of the world; but the two men had made a life with each other and in America. There were no two people better at handling someone like Tony Stark. He’d left them too it because this was private. He remember how hard it was for him to start sessions with Nakshakra. He’d skipped one before the Doctor showed up at his door and demanded an on the spot session. He’d been afraid to face himself. 

 

Justin understood that now; he didn’t back then. The door to the guest room opened. The two men stepped out. Nakshakra looked a bit worried. “Is he going to be alright?” 

Justin asked, then smacked himself for being stupid. 

 

“Not right away, of course.” he amended. 

“Of course,” Nakshakra nodded. “We’d like to see him again when he isn’t running so high off his emotions.” 

 

“I’ll try to talk him into it.” Justin said solemnly. 

 

“And we’ve written prescriptions for the time being.” Miro had a gruff voice. Both of their accents were prevalent in the English they spoke. Justin took the pieces of paper. 

 

“Please get them filled.” Miro said. 

 

Justin promised he would as he saw them to the door. They knew their way around the building and so he didn’t need to take them down to the car waiting for them. Instead he gently closed the door, checked his messages on his phone, then went to poke his head into the guest room. The only light available is the bedside table lamp. The soft yellow glow it gave off put the rest of the room into shadow. 

 

Tony lies on the bed; unmoving. Justin moves to him, and sits on the edge of the bed. “Hey, Tony?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Justin…” 

 

“If you want I’ll get the prescriptions filled.” he offered. 

 

“Okay.” Tony sighed then sat up. “Send me the bill when…..” 

 

“No.” Justin shook his head; “I called them out of worry for you, so of course you’re not going to pay for it.” he said. 

 

“Justin….this is a little bit weird, when are you going to threaten my person?” Tony asked, a bit worried. 

 

“I’m a changed man.” Justin snorted. “But if you want Lucino would like to tie you to the bed to make sure you get enough rest.” he winked. 

 

“Kinky, but maybe another time.” Tony then sighed. “That was one awful party.” 

 

“Not really, only them trying whatever it was with you was awful.” 

 

“Are they…?” 

 

“Broke out while I was taking you home, we changed to here because Pepper and Lucino were both worried the Rogues would attack if we went to your penthouse.” 

 

“Damn it, why do they have to go ruining a perfectly good Star Wars reference.” Tony frowned. 

 

“The Rogues are everyone’s favorite.” Justin agreed. “Wedge is particularly mine,” he winked. Tony laughed. Then quieted. 

 

“I really bungled that whole thing up.” 

 

“Huh?” Justin asked suavely, “Which part?” 

 

“The part where I didn’t listen to them.” 

 

“Well, i don’t know much about it, but I’d think it’d be a normal reaction to not listen to someone who isn’t listening to you. Normal people just tend to deal with it in a different way than superheros with all their special science stuff.” Justin hummed. 

 

“Yeah……Like what?” Tony turned to him.

 

“Like….beating up bad guys. And eating a lot of ice cream and……” 

 

“Normal people beat up bad guys?” Tony asked. 

 

“I don’t make judgements about other people’s lives, Tony.” Justin shrugged it off. Tony watched him closely for a few moments. In awe, because Justin was being open and honest for once. He wasn’t trying to lie or swindle; it was...weird….but…...nice all at the same time. 

 

“Either way. There was a lot of miscommunication going on, and you got kinda shafted, and they shafted themselves half the time. I think the only person who didn’t deserve most of it was that Barns guy. But then again….” Justin shrugged. “What do I know? I only know what was on the news. Which is controlled by the government anyway.” 

 

“I know, I know.” Tony cringed. “Steve was only half right about those accords, but I was hoping if they signed it’d show that we actually did care about people and we could have gotten more leeway into it. Or maybe if we said we’d only stay America based we wouldn’t have to worry about it. But Captain I am always right had to go and screw it up. And for what?” 

 

“Tony….only Rodgers can answer that.” Justin said gently. 

 

Tony’s shoulders dipped as a hand went to his chest. It was no secret that he had been in bad shape; but no one knew the extent. And maybe Tony hadn’t told anyone. Until now. 

“He almost killed me…..with his shield.” 

 

~*~

 

Lucino finds Justin staring out the window. Trembling. A glass of ice water on a table nearby. Hardly touched. Lucino glanced at the open door of the guest room; the light turned it a sickly pallor and Tony Stark is out like a light to the world. Despite the one watching over him like a silent sentinel. 

 

“Tony told me about Siberia.” Justin said in a hushed tone. “He had a panic attack and I gave him the meds that my Doctors prescribed him earlier.” - he had found it on his doorstep when Tony had calmed down. The Doctor’s had filled it themselves and had it delivered. He’d owe them a fee on his next bill but it was worth it. 

 

“Justin.” Lucino went to him and turned Justin from the window. He held the other close in his arms. Tony was sleeping, and right now Justin needed him more. 

 

“I’m sorry. I mean, sure I tried to kill the guy but…..it was different….” Justin said. 

 

“What can you tell me?” Lucino asked. 

 

“Tony found out Barns, under HYDRA control, killed his parents and when he lashed out. Well. it wasn’t a fair fight and Rogers left him there to die.” 

 

“Tesero Mio….” Lucino whispered. 

 

“Rogers crushed Tony’s chest with his shield.” Justin said, his words small. Lucino found that there was nothing really to say to that. Justin may be many things, and had done many things. Including trying to kill Tony as well. 

 

But, if there is one thing Justin could claim; is at least Tony saw it coming. At least they weren’t friends when it happened. 

 

Lucino lead Justin to their room. Undressed him and put him to bed; it’d been a long day. And tomorrow would hold many more challenges. But, that is not a worry for the moment. 

  
  



	3. Wanda's best Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda tries not to throw a fit when her plan fails, AGAIN. *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.....I dunno about Wanda. She was never my favorite character. and I don't want to make her out to be the perpetual victim like in other stories. because it's kinda shallow. She needs more of a reason to hate Tony than the movie writers give her. Maybe blame joss Wheedon????? I think. whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna TRY and suss this whole plot out.

~ _Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you. ~ Veronica Roth, Insurgent._

**_~*~_ **

 

Guilt. Tony Stark is no stranger to that stupid, insipid feeling. It eats at a person like a parasite. Especially when one knows there is nothing one can do about the situation. Try as they might. What was he supposed to do, just step back and do nothing while the rest of the team tore themselves to pieces. Would it have been better if the German army met Steve at the airport? Or would he look at it like a WW2 reenactment because that’s just the way he thinks? 

 

And where the fuck did he even get the idea that fighting the world was a good idea? “Civil War” Tony’s dank ass. It was more like Superhero WW3. Where they made their Axis and shit and it ended just about as spectacularly as Hitler’s regime did. 

 

At least, according to the leaked interview, that’s what Steve was going for. “A WW2 Vet who lost himself in time.” is one of the disgusting lines that Tony balks over at breakfast with Justin and Lucino who insisted that he stay. He even got cream and sugar in his coffee which isn’t the way he drinks it but Justin had made it for him and Tony isn’t about to correct the guy who listened to all his feelings the night before, helped him through a panic attack and then gave him sleeping pills. Tony was always a hot mess. 

 

At least this isn't college. Rhodey had stories. 

 

“Well, ummm…” Justin pinched his bottom lip with the top row of his teeth. “That isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever seen come out of CNN.” he tried. 

 

CNN should have been called HTS. Hate Tony Stark. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. If Tony wanted to know all the things he did wrong, and what he should feel guilty for and why Captain America was just the goddamned best - he’d watch it. 

 

As it stood; he’d rather not. There was a reason he didn’t do interviews for cable news networks that didn’t like capitalism. Much less understand the difference between REAL Capitalism and Crony Capitalism. But there ya go. 

 

“I thought he escaped or some shit.” Tony said. 

 

“They did. They were arrested long enough to get read their rights. And then they escaped in transit.” Justin muttered. 

 

“Which is why you two wanted me to stay here.” Tony connected the dots. 

 

“Do you blame us?” Lucino asked. 

 

“We’ve fought over the world on multiple occasions.” Tony said. “I don’t know what to think or feel right now. If you two are the safest people to be with, than who am I to question the universe?” 

 

“I question it every day.” Justin said. “But that aside, I guess I should really apologize for stealing your tech, and hiring Vanko, and all of that. It was really shitty of me.” Justin said. 

 

Tony stared at him. “W-what?” 

 

“I guess that wasn’t a good one? Can I try again?” Justin asked. 

 

Tony shook his head. Lucino took Justin’s hand in his. “Go on.” The Count said. 

 

“I’m really sorry I put you through all that because I was jealous of you. I never grew out of it. I never figured I could be just me. I had to be you. But at the end I realized I couldn’t be anything but me. I’m sorry Tony. You didn’t deserve that.” 

 

Tony took a deep breath and looked down into the milky white of his coffee; “Thanks, Justin….I’m sorry too. Because I most definitely didn’t try to help the situation.” 

 

“I think I can give some grace to a man dying of palladium poisoning.” Justin said. “Anyway, can we be friends now? Lucino and I would really like that.” 

 

“What about the Maggio? Won’t they be mad?” 

 

“They’re more worried about an untrained magic user going around abusing people. We may not be super heros, but we do have our rules.” Lucino said. 

 

Tony cringes, Wanda is just one aspect of the problem. If only she’d listened to him. A mob was to be expected. But the utter fact that all they did was react like it was the 1500’s bugged him to no end. Of course, any futurist would have been slightly appalled. 

 

“Where do you think they are?” Justin asked. “If anyone is harboring them the UN is gonna have field day.” 

 

“It has to be Wakanda.” Tony sighed. “I think T’Challa learnt the truth as much as I did, and I think he’s at least hiding Barns. The man really is innocent. I just couldn’t handle it at the time.” Tony said. 

 

“It’s kinda like those playground fights.” Justin muttered. “Your mom and my dad, that type of thing. Only, from what you told me, it got dangerous.”

 

“Thank you, Darkwing, I hadn’t noticed that.” Tony deadpanned. 

 

“You could have died.” 

 

“I did die.  On the operating table when they put the steel rods into my chest frame to make it work again.” Tony explained. 

 

“Tony.” Lucino got up from the table and went over to the other. Tony had hunched in on himself. Trying not to induce a panic attack just by talking about it. Justin stayed quiet. Lucino is a gentleman and wouldn’t hurt Tony even though Justin felt the need to get between them. He is simply being paranoid. 

 

“Anthony, we want to be your friends. This whole fiasco has made people see the truth. Not just you. They see that the superhero community needs rules to abide by. That the Avengers cannot be the last defense for the world because you are all fallible human beings. Right or wrong. Team Ironman or Team America.” Lucino said. “Mistakes are bound to happen.” 

 

Tony looked up at him; “I’m one mistake after another.” 

 

“Maybe you are but that’s what I love about you. And that’s why we want to help you problem solve this whole thing. Will you let Justin and I be an outside perspective?” 

 

Tony bit his lip, then nodded. Taking chances is his middle name after all. What if he decided to take his chances with a couple of bad guys turned somewhat good? 

 

Well, better than the alternative. He figured. 

 

~*~

 

The Rogues knew that they couldn’t stay in Wakanda for long; for one it’d give their one ally too many political problems, and for the second they needed to sneak in and out on their own free will. Which the border guards didn’t take kindly that idea. So, a week after Steve saw Bucky into the cryotube. They left. They found themselves in a country that wasn’t really a country. A type of no-man’s land. A strip between Wakanda and Nikanda. 

 

The strip of land is no bigger than Manhattan. With practically everything they could need; an Oasis, Sam called it. So, they claimed it - no one lived there, no one laid claims to it before, it wasn’t haunted and for all intents and purposes the African Nations surrounding it didn’t much care. In fact, all they cared about is that the Rogues wouldn’t cause any more trouble. 

 

Armed with passports by T’Challa they moved across the border legally and into the small plot of land allowed them. They had begun to build there - and for some reason T’Challa gifted them with some tech that would allow them to see the news of the outside world. 

 

The Maria Stark Foundation having a party is their first instance of doing anything but farming. They were essentially in exile. And none of them were too happy with that. Natashia is used to going around the world as she pleased. Wanda had liked the freedom she’d had before, even as a Hydra agent. Clint wanted to speak to his family. Scott just wanted the antenna arrays to stop blowing over in the wind, and while Sam is basically happy doing anything that doesn’t include sweet potatoes; he couldn’t say the same for Steve who felt this was a prison. 

 

Well, he wasn’t technically wrong. 

 

“So what are we going to do?” Sam asked. 

 

“We need to get Stark back as an ally.” Wanda put in. No one saw the red wisps travel around the room, wiggle into ears and noses and mouths. Mudding up rational thought. 

 

“We should go and get him.” Sam said. “Stark Industries will want him back, all they have to do is agree to our terms.” 

 

“Full pardons.” Clint said. 

 

“I agree.” Steve said. 

 

“I’ll get us some good passports.” 

 

From there it wasn’t too hard to get out. Of course they left Scott back to watch the place. And they had snuck from one African country to the next until they found some reliable source of travel. Getting back with Stark wouldn’t have been too hard either. However, those idiots had to go and get themselves arrested, then she and Natasha had to break them out again. 

 

Wanda is livid when they finally make it to the warehouse they’d set up as a second base of operations. She’d mind-controlled some workers around the area to get them what they needed and then to forget that this place was ever there in the first place. 

 

She glowered at them. Natasha stood off to the side not at all worried. Filing her nails. “I’m sorry, Wanda.” Steve said. “I wasn’t expecting Hammer or Count Nefario to show up. Tony was alone….” 

 

“You’re a superhuman, Steve.” Wanda hissed angrily. “You could have taken them.”

 

“It was better to make a retreat.” Clint debated. “And besides, you’re not the tactician.” 

 

Wanda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed; not matter how much she mind manipulated them, Clint was right. None of her plans so far had born her fruite. The Civil War is evidence of that, if only to her. That failed spectacularly. 

“Alright, fine.” she said after she’d gathered herself. 

 

“I’m going to go lie down.” she said in defeat. “But you guys better come up with a plan for Stark; if I can’t mind control him we’ll have to stay exiled.” 

 

The others stayed quiet as she stomped off. Natasha never stopped filing her nails. 

  
  



	4. A Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucino and Justin extend protection to Tony, Wanda is up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the second draft of this chapter. the wifi had gone out and so I had taken pen to paper instead. and DIDN'T FOLLOW one word of the original draft. if anyone is interested I'll write that one up word for word and post so ya'll can see the difference. 
> 
> also Josephine and Pepper are friends. lol. I thought Pepper needed someone besides boys.

**_~*~_ **

 

Josephine and Pepper arrive that afternoon; Pepper with some things for Tony. Lucino had called her with the request. They didn’t want to send Tony home too early, The Rogues were still at large - and who knew what they even knew. Were they watching the building? Were they Watching Pepper? 

 

Lucino set some extra alarm spells just in case. He hated being caught off guard. Justin’s penthouse is surrounded by enough spells that even Strange would have a tiny bit of trouble getting in; but as spellcasters go, he isn’t half bad. 

 

“Ladies!” Justin smiled; he was setting a white teapot down on a table decorated with trays of cucumber sandwiches, egg salad on buttered crackers and many delicately decorated, small cakes. “You’re just in time. Lucino and I were just about to bully Tony into eating.” he teased. 

 

Tony looked as if he’d had a horrible night, but he sighed good naturedly before getting up from the table and taking Pepper to the guest room. Leaving Josephine to talk business with Justin and Lucino. 

 

“Tony, are you alright?” Pepper asked. “Lucino said you might stay a few days; I got your razor.” she said. 

 

“This is weird.” Tony muttered. “I usually have people stay with me. Not the other way around.” 

 

“They just want to help. I trust them. Well, as much as one can trust a previous enemy. Considering how the Rogues treats you though, that’s saying something.” Pepper said. She hung up his suits. They’d need a bit of a steam but for the moment it’d do. 

 

“Pepper, we need to find them. So far Friday says there’s nothing.” Tony said. 

 

“Yeah. They’re lying low. Very low. Not a trace on any of the public cameras either.” Pepper added even though she knew Tony was on top of things. 

 

He hummed. 

 

“I think we should get out of the city for a while. Somewhere they can’t destroy if they do come after you, but it’s mostly Wanda I’m concerned about.” 

 

“Has Xavier called you?” Tony asked. 

 

“Just to see if everything is alright. The X-Men were about to tear the city apart; I told them you were safe with friends, and that they can help if they want. They’re currently holding “training” sessions in the city.” 

 

“Searching any abandoned place for the Rogues.” Tony supplied. “Steve will see right through that.” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

“Pepper, Tony!” Justin called. “Tea is ready! Do you want Darjeeling or Earl Grey?” 

 

“We’ll be right there!” Pepper called back. 

 

“This is too weird.” Tony shook his head. “They’re us but….you have a dick.” 

 

“Are you casting me in the roll of Justin Hammer?” Pepper snorted. 

 

“Well, no…..” 

 

“Dear god.” she smacked him not so lightly on the arm. 

 

~*~

 

Lunch went well all things considered; The women tittered on about investments and which company looked to be about to bust. Justin and Tony of course got onto inventions. The sandwiches and cakes soon disappeared and they were on the final drags of the tea. 

 

Lucino loved every moment of this small gathering; finally Justin and Tony were making strides to become friends. Of course he didn’t think it’d happen this fast. Syberia came to mind. And he even had an inkling of who released those tapes. Which is what made him clear his throat. 

 

Everyone stopped talking and turned to him. Justin cocked his head to the side before catching on; “Lucino?” he asked, it was small, almost as if he wasn’t certain of himself. 

 

“In lieu of last night,” Lucino started. “I think it’d be prudent if we find a way to neutralize the witch.” 

“Something that’d make her powers null would be nice, but not only for her. Something the general populace can use to protect themselves from empaths going crazy.” Josephine said. 

 

“Indeed,” Lucino nodded at her. “And I think Justin and Tony ought to work on it, but at the same time it is not safe even here. So far, I think the manhunt for the Rogues has made them self aware enough that they know to stay hidden.” 

 

“I don’t see why I can’t just lock the tower down.” Tony said. 

 

“Because they know all the ways in.” Pepper pinched his leg. Tony jerked a bit from it, bumping the table enough to rattle the cutlery. “Pepper.” Tony hissed. 

 

“She’s right, Kitten.” Justin schooled his face, “ah….I mean….sorry.” he cleared his throat and looked away. 

 

“That’s the first time someone’s given me a nickname that doesn’t end in bitch or dick.” Tony blinked.

 

“Kitten?” Pepper looked aghast for a parsec. Then looked at Tony, “Well, you're not wrong. It’s like herding a bunch of cats at times.” she snorted in amusement.  

 

“I’ll have you know that I’m not that bad.” Tony huffs. 

 

“Of course not, dear one,” Lucino mollified. “EIther way, I think we ought to move our headquarters to my castle in Italy. I’ve reinforced it’s defences, and I have a zombie army at my beck and call. If anyone attacks they’ll be in for a nightmare.” 

 

Tony blanched; “Wow, I forgot your last name is Nefario.” 

 

“Nefarious, isn’t it?” Justin joked. 

 

“Are you sure you want to use a bad plot from a science fiction novel to fight the Rogues?” Josephine asked. 

 

“Yes, they’ll never see it coming.” Lucino took their teasing gracefully. 

 

“They wouldn’t.” Tony sighed. “I’m just not used to being the one needing protection.” 

 

“It’s weird, I know.” Justin patted Tony’s hand. Pepper watch Tony allow the touch. She smiled. He was comfortable with them. Something bit must have happened in order for Justin to just randomly pet Tony like this. 

 

“I didn’t get it either at first.” Justin added. 

 

“I’m told regularly that I’m overprotective.” Lucino sighed. 

 

“Whitney would say so.” Justin agreed. 

 

“Either way, Whitney is over seeing the Maggia and the castle, and I am certain she’d love to have us back.” Lucino said. 

 

“Tony?” Pepper turned to him fully. “I really wish you’d take them up on this offer, but if you want to take the Rogues on…” 

 

Tony shuddered at the thought, a full bodied one as images of siberia filtered through his head. The Way the cold, winter sun glinted off the shield as it came down to cave his chest in again…...and again…..and again……

 

Then arms are around him and Justin is cooing at him and petting his hair and Pepper has a glass of water for him to sip from and “I’m sorry’s” falling from her lips soft as a springs breeze. 

 

“It’s okay, Pep, I……..” Tony took a shuddering breath. “That happens too easily.” 

 

“I’ll call our Doctors to come as well.” Lucino said. 

 

“Doctors?” Pepper asked. 

 

“I have a psychiatrist and a Physician on call.” Justin said. “It’s part of my journey to become a better person.” 

 

Justin helped Tony from the chair, and encouraged him to lie down on the couch; “Do you need me to call them?” Justin asked. 

 

Tony frowned; “No…..I’m fine.” 

 

“You’re not, but for the moment you are.” Justin agreed gently. 

 

“Tony? I think you should go to Italy.” Pepper changed her tune. “I’ll take care of things here.” 

 

“Okay.” Tony sighed, tired all of a sudden. He’d been tired for years. “Okay.” 

 

~*~

 

Wanda finds Steve out like a light; they’d finally convinced him to rest for a bit. They won’t be found by anyone, especially the X-Men who weren’t anywhere near the warehouse. She knelt beside him. Red tendrils of her magic expanded from her fingertips and worked their way through ears and nose into Steve’s brain. 

 

Where she shifted thought, and made permanent others. Such as his desire to protect her and the others to some extent. She could change those desires into murder if she wanted. If the others proved too hard to convince under her magic. 

 

Wanda left enough free will that he could make decisions in battle; that is what made Steve who he was. The greatest tactician needed enough leeway to do what he needed. And if they were to get Stark; she’d need Steve to be at his best. 

 

Already he had a plan; a good one. She ran her hand through his blond hair. The spell dissipated and he twitched under her touch. She smiled. Now, onto the others. She needed to make sure everyone was under her control. 

  
  



End file.
